


The Comforter of Others

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Genderfuck, Happy Ending, M/M, Regency Era, mostly a man tonks, mostly a woman lupin, unexplained curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Lupin wants is a brand new start, but the village she has chosen for her new life seems full of danger; what with having to deal with her curse, her growing attraction to Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy's evil schemes she may simply have exchanged one bad situation for another. Can she ever find true happiness or will her world finally come crashing down around her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the very lovely lore who gave the prompt "Sense and Sensibility". Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.
> 
> I was lucky enough to receive some gorgeous artwork for this story from kc_nepenth which you can find [here.](http://snupinsanta.annex-files.com/viewstory.php?sid=424&chapter=1)

Madame Lupin swept onto the landing with an elegance borne of long nights practising such moves. Her light brown hair (slightly greying at the edges though she would always claim not to notice) was exquisitely arranged to highlight her long neck and the jewels that sparkled in her ears. The impression she gave was of a beautiful lady of means, exactly what she wanted everyone to believe. She surveyed the hallway from the top of the staircase, eyes taking in the guests who all seemed so eager to meet their new neighbour – it was a small enough village that new arrivals were viewed as an excellent chance for free food, and gossip. 

One of the villagers in particular stood out to Lupin. He was dark haired and stiff-backed, his body encased in a dark green robe that was almost black. He was glaring at everyone who ventured near him in obvious disdain, except for the handsome young man nearby, whom he treated to a fond expression. Everyone else seemed like the same kind of people she’d fled from – petty and small minded and uncommonly interested in social status. She decided that she would head towards those two first, as they seemed like they might prove to be more interesting than the other villagers; village life was common enough to her to recognise outsiders when she saw them. 

Unfortunately for her the doors opened just as she was beginning her descent and Lucius Malfoy entered, blonde hair wafting in the breeze. She had only met him a few times (he had come over to introduce himself the day she arrived, and had kept popping in every other day for her first week) but each one had left a bitter taste in her mouth. She could not afford to be seen to snub him, however, so she was forced to continue downstairs with a smile and play willing hostess. This was a role she in particular despised, but it was expected of her, particularly considering her current situation. 

“Ah, Lupin,” Lucius Malfoy drawled, “you look exquisite.” 

“Thank you, Lord Malfoy,” Lupin replied. “How good of you to come.”

“Well, of course. How could I miss your spectacular debut? There are so many villagers here, all curious about their new neighbour.” Malfoy’s words may have sounded warm to an uninterested observer, but his eyes were deadly cold and Lupin could hardly contain a shiver as she allowed herself to be directed away from the ballroom, where the mysterious dark-eyed stranger was watching her retreat, and towards a gaggle of her new neighbours. Already she was regretting throwing this party, but at the time it had seemed the simplest solution. 

“Wotcha!” A cheery greeting was followed by the appearance of the smiling young man she had spotted earlier. He grabbed Lupin’s automatically outstretched hand and shook it vigorously. “Tonks is the name. So good to meet you. You have an awesome place.” He grinned and Lupin found herself grinning back, there was something so good-natured in the man before her; it was a gentle counterpoint to Malfoy’s dark presence at her side. 

“Mr Tonks, so good to see you again,” Malfoy said through gritted teeth. Lupin was warming to the other man even more; anyone that got that reaction out of Malfoy was definitely someone worth getting to know.

“Why thank you, cousin.”

Malfoy’s smile dipped. “By marriage,” he added as an aside to Lupin. 

“Where is Cissy, anyway?”

“Narcissa was indisposed this evening.”

“Oh, shame. Maybe I’ll pop round later and check on her.”

“That won’t be necessary. If you will excuse us,” and he practically dragged Lupin away before she could argue. 

They headed towards the cold drawing room; she hadn’t expected to use it this evening so the fireplace was unlit. It was, however, Lupin’s favourite room. The large window looked out onto the back garden, carefully cultivated by the previous owner and Lupin’s desk had been placed before it, the view offering her inspiration as she sat each morning to write her novel, or at least attempt to do so. The wall was lined with portraits of the previous owner’s, a surprisingly comforting sight, under the circumstances, and off to the right was a comfortable red damask sofa towards which Malfoy was now steering her. 

“How exactly can I help you, Lord Malfoy?” she asked, her skirt falling about her exactly as she had practised for the last three days as she sat down. She tilted her head slightly so her earrings caught the light, a technique she’d learned from her aunt. Her back ramrod straight and her delicate hands folded together neatly on her knees, she hoped that she was showing him that she was not intimated by her rich neighbour, mayor of the village or no. 

“On the contrary, dear madam, it is you that can help me.” 

Malfoy remained standing and Lupin pursed her lips, suddenly uncomfortably aware that her present pose had her face far nearer Malfoy’s crotch than surely anyone had been in some time. 

“Oh?” She made a perfect circle with her red-lipped mouth. That was another lesson from her aunt, how to be poised and seductive under any circumstances. It was certainly working if the heated look in Malfoy’s eyes was anything to go by. But just when she was going for the piece de resistance, the batting of her delicately darkened eyelashes Malfoy shuddered and took a step back from her. She tried to keep the frown from her face. She wasn’t used to this reaction. Perhaps she’d done something wrong?

“I’m a very satisfied married man.” Lucius flicked his long blonde hair behind him. Lupin wondered what he was like in bed, and had the sudden image of his wife, a mass of blonde hair herself, tied to the bed, Malfoy’s cock slamming into her, her voice cracking as she shouted out for him to get on with it. “Are you listening to me?” Lucius asked, and not for the first time if the strain of irritation in his voice was anything to go by. Come on, Lupin, concentrate. 

“I’m sorry, Lord Malfoy, you were saying?”

“I was saying that…” A muffled curse and the sound of breaking glass interrupted him and before he could get back to the task at hand Lupin was hurrying from the room, skirt momentarily strangling her legs, intent on investigating the disturbance. Cowardice also had not a little to do with her rapid departure.

“Oh my, are you all right?” Lupin asked the figure hunched over on the floor, pieces of broken glass strewn all about him. 

“Mr Tonks took a fall down your stairs. I’m afraid the champagne tower has disintegrated.” Lupin turned to face the speaker and her stomach dropped; it was the man she’d spotted earlier. He was uglier than she’d taken him for before, with a large nose and straggling black hair that was escaping from the band that held it back from his face, but the richness of his voice and the sheer presence he exuded made up for any flaws as far as she was concerned. He tilted his head towards her, obviously expecting some reply. When none was forthcoming he merely ignored her and concentrated on pulling Tonks to his feet. 

“Don’t worry, happens all the time!” Tonks replied, beaming. Lupin found herself beaming back. “I’ll pay for the damage of course.”

“Oh no, it’s fine, really. I’ll clean it up...”

“Surely that’s a job for your servants?” the dark haired man inquired and Lupin could feel her face heating up. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have any at the moment.”

The man observed her steadily. “You did all the preparations yourself? They are very tasteful.”

“Oh, thank you.” Lupin didn’t know quite how to react. She could hardly lean down and pick up the glass while everyone was still staring at her. Social niceties were still so foreign to her. 

“I’m sure Tonks will be more than happy to clear up his mess.”

“Oh, indeed!” Tonks laughed, easily scooping up the broken pieces and following Lupin’s hurried directions to the kitchen. 

“We haven’t been introduced. Severus Snape.” He extended a gloved hand and Lupin took it delicately in hers. 

“You of course know my name; it is a pleasure to meet you Lord Snape.” Snape’s face turned dark and Malfoy laughed from behind her as he apparently came to find out what was keeping her so long.

“Oh no, my dear, Snape is no Lord.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Lupin began, stuttering in confusion. 

“It is of no consequence. If you will excuse me.” And before Lupin could offer any more apologies he was grabbing his travelling cloak and disappearing into the night. But Lupin had no time to mourn his passing as Malfoy was still anxiously trying to get her attention. 

Thankfully Tonks once again came to her rescue. “I put them in the bin, hope that’s all right. Seem to have cut myself though…” He hesitatingly held up his hand, where blood was flowing quite freely from the palm. 

“Oh, gracious, quickly this way…” And Lupin eagerly led him back to the kitchen where she knew she had some bandages. Malfoy scowled once more at the interruption, but didn’t follow. 

“It’s all right really, just a scratch.” Tonks rubbed at the blood with the end of his sleeve. “See?”

“All the same,” Lupin replied, rifling through her meagre first aid kit, “I’d feel better if you put one of these on. I don’t want to turn today into any more of a disaster.”

“Disaster? I don’t think I’ve had so much fun in months.”

Lupin found herself smiling. “I don’t think Mr Snape feels the same.”

“Oh, don’t worry about him. Bark’s worse than his bite. Actually, that’s not true, but don’t worry, he’s just got a lot on his mind right now.”

Lupin frowned, more intrigued than ever, but she could hear some more of the guests wondering where she had gone. This had been an eventful enough evening as it was; she couldn’t afford to alienate any more of her neighbours. So she hurried back to the ballroom, chatting amiably with Tonks, and pointedly avoided Lucius Malfoy for the rest of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

It was three days after the party and Lupin was sitting at her dressing table, attempting to fix her hair like the model in the magazine before her. She sighed, frustrated. There was no way she could look like that. She had spent four hours getting ready for the party, and one of them had been devoted to her hair, there was no way she could continue like that for any but the most special of occasions. And her upcoming tea was certainly not special. Nerve-wrecking, certainly. Nauseating in many respects, but special, no. She had so wanted to make this place her home, but already she sensed danger. At least she had a couple of weeks. Perhaps that would give her a little leeway to come up with a solution. 

Deciding that the only thing to do would be to let her shoulder-length hair fall as it would she finished putting on her makeup – a slight hint of red for her lips, dark mascara to bring out her eyes – and stared deeply at her reflection. 

The front door bell rang, bringing her musing to an end. He’d arrived. 

She slowly gathered her skirts around her and moved downstairs. Allowing herself one last look in the mirror by the door she opened it, only for her composure to disappear at the last moment. 

“Oh, Mr Snape!”

“Madame Lupin, I trust I am not disturbing you?”

“Oh, no, it’s just I was…expecting someone else.” Her eyes darted around fearfully. There was no sign of him just yet, surely a few moments…

“Indeed?” Snape asked, his eyebrow raising disdainfully. “Then perhaps I should be on my way.” He gestured back towards the way he had come. 

“Oh, please,” she responded, reaching out to grab him by the arm but pausing once she saw him flinch from her touch. “There’s no need…” she ended, confusedly. Did he know too?

Snape peered closely at her. “Are you ill?”

“No, I’m sorry. Please, won’t you step inside for a moment?” She attempted to smile but Snape did not return the gesture. She noted almost subconsciously that he was well dressed in a dark black robe and that his hair was somewhat messily pulled back in a ponytail. She wondered what it would feel like to touch but before she could make an even bigger fool of herself, he arrived. 

“Ah, Severus, what a pleasant surprise.” Snape’s expression clouded over for a moment before relaxing into one of disdain. 

“Lucius. Good morning.”

Lucius Malfoy walked straight up to Snape, brushing past him before clasping Lupin’s hands in his own. “How wonderful to see you again.” And before she could pull back he was kissing her on the cheek, his perfumed breath turning her stomach.

“Lord Malfoy, I’m so glad you could come,” Lupin responded. Malfoy beamed at her. Then turned to address Snape. 

“Now Severus, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Indeed not. I must be on my way.”

“Of course. Mustn’t keep your young gentleman waiting.” 

Snape gritted his teeth but made no reply save to nod goodbye to Lupin. Stalking down the driveway, back stiff, he paid no attention to the delicate footsteps following him until a gentle hand was placed upon his arm. 

“This is hardly dignified, Madame Lupin,” he snapped, aware of Malfoy’s eyes on them, even if she were not. 

“Oh, I know that, I’m s-“

“Sorry, yes, you seem to be in that condition often.”

Lupin frowned. “I just wanted to know why you came? You never did tell me.”

There was no use for it, Snape could see that. “Tonks wanted me to invite you for dinner. This evening. If your other engagement does not keep you too occupied.”

“Oh, that would be lovely. You…you and Tonks live together?” 

If anything Snape’s posture became stiffer, his face blanched to a strange yellow pallor. “Yes. Rose Cottage, at the end of White Lane. Tonight then?”

Lupin nodded mutely and hurriedly removed her arm as Snape continued on his way. Moving here had definitely been a mistake she decided as she turned back towards her other neighbour. Nothing good was going to come of it, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tea?” Lupin asked her companion, pouring out a cup in response to Malfoy’s imperious nod. The teapot rattled slightly in her hand and she gulped nervously at the predatory smile on Malfoy’s face. She knew she shouldn’t allow him to see how afraid he made her, but her emotions were all over the place right now. 

“So,” she squeaked, then cleared her throat. “You wanted to speak to me?” Her heart hammered so hard in her chest that her ears thrummed with it. She knew to show fear was only egging Malfoy on, but she couldn’t stop it from overwhelming her nevertheless.

“Indeed.” He took a long sip of tea, his eyes never wavering from their gaze upon Lupin’s flushed face. “I thought I might show you something first.” He reached inside his jacket pocket and removed a photo which he then placed on the table in front of Lupin. It showed a young man sneaking into the side door of a public house, eyes downcast. “Do you recognise him?”

“It’s…that’s John…” Malfoy’s eyes continued to bore into her. “My brother.”

“Your brother?” Malfoy asked, delicately shaped eyebrows raising in surprise. “I think you’re a lot closer than that.”

“Oh,” Lupin squeaked. Oh god, here it comes. 

“Oh yes. I was most surprised not to see him here. Madame Lupin.”

Lupin furrowed her brow.

“After all,” Malfoy continued, apparently oblivious to the effect he was having, “you have gone to such lengths to create this air of respectability.” He stood up and began to examine the trinkets on the windowsill. “And what a marvellous job you have done of it.”

He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know. The mantra burned its way into Lupin’s consciousness so she barely heard Malfoy’s next remark and had to ask him to repeat himself. 

“I said,” Malfoy replied with infinite patience borne of always getting what he wanted, “my silence is worth £20,000”.

Lupin frowned. There was no way she could afford that – all the trappings of wealth that Malfoy so admired, were borrowed or extremely well-made imitations. But could she afford to send the man packing?

“And if I pay you…you’ll let the matter drop?”

Malfoy’s lips twisted into a facsimile of a grin and he moved swiftly to her side before she could blink. Proof, if it were needed, that Lucius Malfoy was a very dangerous man indeed. “I think we can discuss further remuneration’s after I’ve collected the first payment.”

First? “But I can’t possibly…”

“Do you want the whole world to know of the exact details of your relationship with your “brother”?”

Lupin swallowed. No, she didn’t, never that.

“Surely we could come to some other arrangement?” Lupin asked, desperately seeking another way out. All her dreams of a peaceful new life in the country were shattering around her. This was supposed to be her refuge. Her sanctuary. This house was so much more than bricks and mortar, it was everything. She couldn’t lose it.

“I’d be prepared to…” She battered her eyelashes in the hope that Malfoy would spare her vocalising her proposal – she was afraid she’d choke on the words. 

Malfoy leaned even closer to her, his long fingers lifting up her chin as she fought not to gag at his sweetly perfumed breath. This then was the price she would have to pay. 

But Lucius took her by surprise, pushing her head away in disgust. “Do you honestly think I would touch a mongrel like you when I can have Narcissa whenever I please? You’re nothing”. He got up and began to stride towards the front door, taking all the hope out of the room with him. 

“Please, Lucius, wait,” Lupin cried, running after him. Her skirts tangled in her legs and she fell, grabbing at the tail of Malfoy’s coat as she hit the floor. “Please, I’ll pay you anything, just don’t tell anyone”. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to stop him leaving – surely he could see how desperate she was. 

Malfoy merely kicked her out of the way. “Very well. You have one week.” And then he was gone, leaving Lupin to sob until she could barely breathe, lying on the cold stone floor.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like whole days had passed before Lupin had gathered the strength she needed to move, though it could only really have been a few hours. She had lain there, replaying every word over and over, her head swimming with the noise of it, though she’d made no sound. But her throat felt as raw as if she’d been screaming, and her whole face ached. Doubtless she looked a terrible sight. 

Wearily she stood up. She had few options now. She could sneak out in the middle of the night, creep away the same way she had arrived. But the shame of fleeing would always be there – and was that any more of a life than the one she was leading now? Choice was beyond her.

So, then, what else could she do? She pondered the matter as she walked up the stairs, ignoring the tea things that still needed to be put away and resolutely refusing to glance at her reflection in the mirror. 

She would have to sell everything and hope that it made enough that she could stay in the house. Maybe Malfoy had been lying and the first payment would be the last.

Maybe she would have to sell more than just her possessions. 

She hesitated outside her bedroom. It was getting late and as much as she may have liked to postpone her dinner invitation with Snape and Tonks she needed to get dressed. She could not afford to alienate any more of the villagers, her world depended on it, and she had no way of knowing how the couple would react to her non-attendance. But for now the nausea that was threatening to overwhelm attacked, and she ran to the bathroom, glad for once that her appetite was so small. 

* * * *

“I really don’t see why all this is necessary,” Snape sneered from the doorway. Tonks, as always, blithely ignored him. He was far more concerned with whether red or white candles went best with the tablecloth.

“We invited a new neighbour for dinner, dear. We’re supposed to be making a good impression.” He kissed Snape on the cheek as he went through to the kitchen to check on the starter.

“A lot of fuss,” Snape muttered to himself. “And don’t call me dear.”

“Yes, dear”.

Snape sighed and contented himself with replacing Tonk’s choice of red candles for white. He smoothed down his dress robes and stared hard at himself in the mirror. He’d never be considered attractive, his nose too large, his skin too sallow, his hair too greasy, but for Tonks’ sake he had made an effort.

His lips twitched as he heard Tonks banging about in the kitchen. No doubt he’d have got through every pot and pan they owned by the end of the evening, but he couldn’t begrudge him the desire to make a new friend. They were few and far between, especially since the death of Tonks’ father. 

“Do you need any help?” Snape called, sure of the answer.

“Don’t you dare! I said I’d do it all myself, and I will. And,” Tonks poked his head around the door, tea towel stuck in the collar of his shirt to guard against splashes, “you’re going to tell me how wonderful it is, no matter if it tastes like one of your confounded potions.” Then he winked and disappeared back to the kitchen. 

Snape absolutely did not smile.

* * * *

Lupin stroked absently at her hair. Perhaps wearing it down had been a mistake. But it was too late now. She transferred the bottle of wine she’d brought from her right hand to her left, rubbing her sweaty hand against the side of her dark red dress. She couldn’t remember a time when she’d been as nervous as this. What if they didn’t have anything to say to each other? What if she didn’t recognise the food? What if they hated her?

The loud sound of several bolts being drawn back startled her so much she let go of the bottle; disaster was only averted by Snape’s quick reflexes. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I…” Black eyes stared into brown and Lupin lost her train of thought completely. 

“I’m well used to it, Tonks is renowned for his clumsiness. Would you come in?”

“Oh, yes, thank you. The wine is for dinner…”

“I hardly expected you to keep it to yourself,” Snape replied, deftly removing Lupin’s shawl and hanging it up whilst setting the wine on a nearby table and calling out to Tonks at the same time. 

“Lupin!” Tonks cried, bounding into the hallway with the same enthusiasm he had at her own party. He reminded Lupin of an over-excited puppy and immediately set her at ease.

“It’s lovely to see you again. Both of you,” she amended as Snape walked passed.

“We’re almost ready. Would you like a drink – fire whiskey?”

“Oh, that would be lovely, yes. Thank you.”

Snape reappeared seconds later with the drinks and Tonks enthusiastically steered them both into the dining room. It was a modest sized room befitting the average sized cottage. Lupin had been surprised when she arrived to see the simple home surrounded by an elaborate herb garden – she had supposed Snape was one of the Gloucester Snape’s, but perhaps in this she had been mistaken. Nevertheless both he and Tonks seemed more comfortable in their surroundings than Lupin would have imagined.

Tonks dashed out into the kitchen and elbowed Snape in the side on his way passed. Snape scowled and took a large gulp of his drink. 

“Tonks has been slaving away for the past four hours,” Snape said. He moved closer to the fireplace, where Lupin had been standing, admiring the portrait of Tonks. “A gift from Tonks’ late father.”

“It’s lovely,” Lupin replied, sipping delicately at the firewhiskey; it was certainly helping with her anxiety. 

“Did you conclude your business with Malfoy satisfactorily?” Snape asked. He turned his back to the fire and seemed to be observing Tonks setting the first course on the table, but his eyes slanted towards Lupin. 

“Business?” Lupin squeaked, cursing inwardly.

“I assumed it was business that led Malfoy to your home, unless the visit was more pleasurable?”

“It was…” But she was spared answering by the dinner gong. 

“We are all in the room,” Snape pointed out, “the gong is hardly necessary.”

“I like it,” Tonks replied. “Come on Lupin, sit next to me. Fresh fruit from the back garden. Even I can’t mess that up!”

Snape smiled indulgently and sat down. “That remains to be seen.”

“It looks lovely,” Lupin countered, taking her own place as indicated. Indeed the table was very well presented. The lace tablecloth, candles and cutlery gave it an elegant, yet homely feel. She’d never felt so comfortable in someone else’s home. 

A simple, but equally delicious main of beef and vegetables, which Tonks told Lupin were from their garden, followed a simple starter. “We try to be as self-sufficient as possible. We don’t get out much.” He glanced over at Snape who merely wore the slight frown he’d worn all evening. 

Lupin had decided not to take it personally though once she’d seen how little notice Tonks had taken of it. And the way Snape’s intensely black eyes settled on her as they talked certainly helped. 

“That was absolutely delightful,” Lupin said, “and I couldn’t possibly handle another mouthful.” She pushed back from the table a little and patted her stomach. Tonks beamed.

“Perhaps we should retire to the living room before Tonks foists dessert on us?” Snape suggested and the others eagerly complied. Tonks drew Lupin into the room first and somehow engineered it so that Snape was sitting next to their guest. She certainly didn’t mind the arrangement but for a couple who were living together they didn’t seem very amorous. Unless they wanted her to join in. The image of her being held between the two men startled her so much her face turned bright red and she started to choke on her drink. 

“Are you all right?” Snape asked, leaning in towards her. His long fingers brushed the back of her neck and she shivered in delight before abruptly standing up.

“Yes, yes, sorry, I just…if I could use the bathroom?”

“Top of the stairs. Second door on the right,” Tonks told her, shooting a bemused look in Snape’s direction. But he only had eyes for Lupin.

* * * *

Lupin sat down on the edge of the bath and took some deep breaths. She couldn’t believe she was making such a fool of herself, not when she’d so successfully blocked Malfoy’s demands from her thoughts. But it was a tempting image, Snape lifting up her skirts, long fingers…

“Come on, Lupin, snap out of it,” she muttered to herself. She stood up quickly and stared at her reflection in the gold leaf mirror above the sink. “You will go downstairs, and eat dessert, thank them both for a lovely evening and then go home.”

Her reflection stared back at her unblinking. 

As she turned to leave her skirts got hooked on the handle of the bathroom cabinet that was next to the sink. As she cursed in a most unladylike fashion several bottles tumbled onto the floor. 

Sighing, she picked them up and started to put them back, when their label caught her eye. “Madame Malkins?” she muttered under her breath. Looking deeper into the cabinet she saw other feminine products in neatly labelled glass bottles as well as copious amounts of make-up.

“Goodness!” she said with a smile, “they really are a lot kinkier than I gave them credit for”.

* * * *

“You like her,” Tonks sing-songed. Snape glared half-heartedly, his sneer had long since failed to have an impact on Tonks’ largesse’s. 

“Yes, you do,” Tonks laughed. 

“She is a friend of Malfoy’s”. 

Tonks frowned. “Really? But…are you sure?”

“He was there this morning,” Snape replied. He stood up and went to get dessert from the kitchen, hoping that Tonks would take that to mean the conversation was over. But Tonks was one of the few people who wouldn’t let him get away with hiding his feelings.

“Are you sure it wasn’t one of his normal visits though? Maybe he wanted something from her? It would hardly be the first time.” 

“What secret could Lupin possibly have?” Snape asked, annoyance clouding his face. “She’s…”

“Perfect?” Tonks asked teasingly. Snape sighed. “Why don’t you ask her about it?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Severus…”

“No, Tonks. You know very well I don’t…I mean she’s…”

Outside Lupin took another tentative step down the stained wooden stairs and flinched as it creaked under her weight. The conversation she was ashamed to admit she’d been eavesdropping on stopped immediately. She calmly continued on her way and went back to the living room, determined to let nothing of her feelings show on her face. 

“Dessert is served,” Tonks declared, positively beaming as he skipped into the room, a tray laden with three delicious smelling pieces of fruit pie in his hands. Just as he was coming around to where Lupin was now eagerly seated he tripped over his own feet and the carpet was only spared from disaster by Lupin’s reflexes. 

“There is a reason I suggested I carry it in,” Snape observed, a long-suffering sigh escaping him.

Tonks turned back to him and winked. “And here I thought you liked looking at my arse bent over.” Snape rolled his eyes but didn’t, Lupin noted, deny it. She smiled at Tonks as he passed her a plate and as she tucked in she fervently squashed the ache in her chest. She would never have what they had together. Not while…

“So,” Tonks began, interrupting her maudlin observations, “have you given any thought about what you’ll bring to the Fayre?”

As she and Tonks discussed the weekend’s festivities, and as she tried to swallow what was in reality a rather unpalatable pie, Lupin felt Snape’s eyes on her. Even when he occasionally joined in their chatter she felt like he was addressing her, and only her. She couldn’t understand it, but it was intoxicating all the same.

Perhaps she had sampled a little too much of the excellent wine. It was the only reason she could think of for kissing Snape, but not Tonks, on the cheek as she left. The startled, but she was sure, pleased, look on Snape’s face carried her through the night, and much of the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The week passed in a blur for Lupin. Once the feeling of pride at her own bravery dissipated, the kiss turned into just one more memory to be cherished of a life she would never have. And the far more important question of how she would ever pay Malfoy once more reared its ugly head.

She started by selling some of her furniture – telling her enquiring neighbours that she was planning on redecorating. Then she made several clandestine trips into the nearest town, selling some of her jewellery and the more expensive heirlooms she could bear to part with. As each link to her past disappeared a piece of her went with them.

Finally, by Saturday morning, she had enough. She couldn’t bear to eat so she ignored breakfast all together and instead spent the hours between 6 and 8 pacing up and down her bedroom, the money in an envelope clutched in her hands. Words spun around her head as she tried to work out what she could say that would persuade Malfoy to leave her alone. Just as she was deciding that there was no such magical formula, the doorbell rang.

Determined to face the enemy head on she ran down the stairs and flung open the door…only to come face to face with Severus Snape. This was becoming a most disturbing habit.

“Oh, Severus…Mr Snape…I…hello.”

Snape stood, coolly assessing her rambling, with an incongruous looking bunch of tulips clasped tightly in his hands.

“Are you well?” he asked, and Lupin found herself wondering if Tonks had coached the other man on what to say.

“Yes, very. I’m so sorry, I was just expecting someone else…”

“Oh?” Snape’s expression darkened, something Lupin hadn’t imagined was possible. “Anyone I know?”

“Me,” Malfoy answered before Lupin had even opened her mouth. The blond appeared on the pathway directly behind Snape as if by magic. Snape hunched his shoulders and gritted his teeth. 

Malfoy slipped around Snape, his long coat flapping at Snape’ feet. “Tulips, Severus? How…quaint?”

Lupin pursed her lips but felt powerless to intervene.

“I was merely being a good neighbour. Madame Lupin.” And with an awkward flourish he handed over the flowers. 

“Thank you, Mr Snape, they’re beautiful.” Aware of Malfoy’s eyes upon her she decided that now would be a good time to find a backbone. “Won’t you come in? It will take only a moment to conclude my business with Mr Malfoy.”

Snape’s approximation of a smile was startling but its warmth soothed the butterfly’s in her stomach. “I would be delighted.” 

Malfoy was less than pleased but as there was nothing he could reasonably do about it he allowed himself to be led into Lupin’s parlour. 

“Mr Snape, if you’d like to wait in the kitchen?” Lupin suggested and received a curt nod in response before she let the door to the parlour fall shut on her and Malfoy. If she thought she heard footsteps tentatively approaching the doorway she decided that it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. 

“Mr Malfoy…”

“You and Snivellus seem friendly,” Malfoy interrupted. 

Lupin turned her back on him as she searched for a vase to put the flowers. Snivellus?

“You do know that he and that clumsy fool are living together?” Malfoy asked, irritation lacing his voice as Lupin continued to concentrate on arranging the flowers in the vase she’d found; she’d have to wait till Malfoy had gone before filling it with water.

“And you know what he is don’t you? A freak.”

Lupin spun around, the dreaded word angering her far more than Malfoy could have imagined; she well knew the pain being called a freak could cause, she would not see it so casually thrown about in relation to her new friends. Not in her own home.

“I have no interest in Mr Snape’s and Tonks relationship, thank you, Lord Malfoy. Kindly take your money and go”. She held out the envelope of cash and waited somewhat impatiently for Malfoy to take it between his fingertips and slip it into his inside pocket. 

“You really have no idea what you’re setting yourself up for,” Malfoy warned. But Lupin interrupted before he could continue. 

“No, Lord Malfoy, I don’t you think you understand. I…” But Malfoy interrupted Lupin in turn and her carefully planned retort escaped her. 

“Madame Lupin, it is you who do not understand exactly who you are dealing with.” He looked her up and down and she got the distinct impression that he would have looked far more favourably on something that he had stepped in. “I could destroy you with a single well-placed word to Molly Weasley. Do not attempt to cross me. You and Snivellus are welcome to each other. I’ll be back in one month. I do not respond well to tardiness.”

And then he was gone, storming out of the house with a sneer that could easily have matched Snape’s.

Her legs were shaking but she also felt a great deal of relief that it was over. At least now she could enjoy the village Fayre before she had to worry about how she could possibly raise the money for Malfoy’s next payment. 

She hoped that seeing Snape would ease her fears but when she went out into the hallway and then through to the kitchen, he was nowhere to be found.


	6. Chapter 6

By late that same afternoon Lupin had convinced herself that Snape was not coming back. She could only imagine what Malfoy’s visit had looked like to an outsider. There was no way she could explain the true nature of the transaction; she already felt herself unworthy of Snape’s (and Tonk’s) patronage. 

She dressed carefully and had just decided that she would have to make an appearance at the Fayre on her own, when there came a knock at the door, followed by a muffled curse.

“Oh, dear, Mr Tonks – are you all right?” she asked as she opened the door. Tonks was hopping on one foot and rubbing at his toes on the other foot. 

“Sorry!” he apologised, tentatively setting his foot back down. “I tripped and banged it against the flower pot.” He pointed at the now crooked pot set by the front door. 

“Don’t worry,” Lupin replied with a smile, “I’ve never much cared for it.” She looked around but couldn’t see anyone else. 

“Severus was called away on business,” Tonks explained, correctly interpreting her confusion. Lupin blushed.

“I didn’t mean…” She waved her hands futilely. She liked Tonks, but he didn’t excite her curiosity as much as the other man. But she didn’t know what she was thinking – Tonks and Snape were together and she would never do anything to come between them. They were a strange couple, but oddly well matched.

“It’s fine,” Tonks grinned. “We’re going to meet him there. You ready?” 

Lupin smiled and gratefully took Tonks’ proffered arm. It would give her the chance to find out more about her neighbours, and about the elusive Snape. As they walked from her home to the large recreation ground where the Fayre was being held Tonks told her interesting snippets about all the people that passed. That Molly Weasley had a kind heart, but was the worst gossip in the whole county. That Hermione Granger ran the local library and wrote for the local paper and that Lucius Malfoy was to be avoided at all costs. But Lupin had already figured that out for herself. It was putting it into practice that was the problem. 

“And what about you?” Lupin asked. She felt totally at ease with Tonks now, as if she’d known him for years. “How long have you and Snape been together?”

Tonks glanced sideways at her and for a moment Lupin could have sworn that his hair changed colour. But then it seemed back to its normal dark brown and Tonks was laughing at her. Her confusion must have been plain to see on her face because Tonks immediately apologised. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Lupin. I thought Severus had told you.”

“Told me what?” Lupin asked. They were just coming up to the entrance of the Fayre and Tonks had waited till he’d paid the entry fee for them both (“I insist”) before he would continue. 

“Severus and I aren’t together. Not like that anyway. We just live together because it’s convenient and…” he paused. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Lupin said. She was sure there was an interesting tale behind all this but she didn’t want to seem too curious. No matter how excited the news was making her.

“I think considering Severus’ errand, you can be trusted with the truth.”

Lupin looked even more puzzled. “Errand, but I don’t…”

“Let’s sit over there.” Tonks pointed to some benches set up by the boating lake. “And I’ll start from the beginning.”

Lupin nodded and in a few moments was sitting down, eager to hear what Tonks had to say.

“Severus and my father were friends. They were potion makers. The best in the country. They had plans to set up in business together, but they had to buy themselves out of their contract with their employer first.” Tonks took a dramatic pause. “Voldemort Enterprises”.

“Oh,” Lupin gasped. 

“Of course, you’ve heard of them. Malfoy used to help run their local branch.”

“There was an explosion, at one of their factories. I remember reading about it.”

Tonks looked off into the distance. A gaggle of red-headed children were whopping and hollering as they raced their boats up and down the lake. 

“My father and Severus discovered what Voldemort was really doing and decided to put a stop to it. It wasn’t made public but he was experimenting on people, testing new potions on the weak and homeless without their permission. He had the police and the government in his pocket so they decided direct action was the only course they could take.”

“So they blew up the factory?” Lupin whispered, oblivious now to all the noise around her.

Tonks nodded and brushed away at a tear. “And my father was killed.” He took a deep breath. “Snape has never forgiven himself.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Tonks smiled grimly. “Thank you. There was nothing Snape could have done differently, but he feels things much more keenly then he lets on.” He sighed. “And Voldemort bounced back, as strong as ever. My mother and I lost our inheritance and the shock of father’s death killed her less than a month later. Snape was hounded out of the country until his lawyer Albus Dumbledore managed to get him exonerated due to lack of evidence. And he asked me to move in with him.” 

“So, he’s your guardian?”

“Something like that,” Tonks agreed. “The villagers don’t really understand our living arrangements and Severus has always been adamant that it is no one’s business but our own.” He slowly took Lupin’s hand in his. “You’re the first person I’ve ever told the truth to.” 

Lupin squeezed Tonks hand. “I’m honoured you felt you could confide in me.”

Tonks smiled. “There’s something else I want you to know about my condition.”

“Your condition?” Lupin repeated. “Are you ill?”

“Some people seem to think so.” Tonks replied, with a grimace in Malfoy’ direction. They could just make him out in the distance, presiding over the giant marrow competition. “I’m a Metamorphmagus.” Tonks waited for a response but Lupin just looked back at her blankly. 

“I’m sorry, am I supposed to know what that means?”

Tonks looked faintly disappointed. “I suppose not. I know,” he perked up and flexed the hand still held firmly in Lupin’s grip. “I’ll show you. Watch.”

Lupin looked down at Tonks’ hand, completely unprepared for what was to happen next. Tonks hand turned from the strong masculine hand Lupin was used to, to a dainty, well-manicured woman’s hand, and then back again. Lupin drew back her own hand in surprise.

“Cool, isn’t it?” Tonks asked with his usual infectious smile. 

“You can…”

“Change. At will. Not must my hand, of course, but everything. I’d show you the whole shebang but it freaks out the natives, and Snape wouldn’t approve. Oh, speaking of which, there he is.” The young man waved and Snape headed towards them. 

“And you don’t…mind?”

“Mind? Why would I mind? It’s a really cool gift. Sometimes I change into a woman and head out into town, sometimes I go as a man. I can be whoever I feel like at any given moment.”

Lupin sighed. “You’re very lucky. Not everyone can be who they want.”

Tonks turned in surprise to Lupin but before he could ask what she meant, she was changing the subject. 

“What are they doing over there?”

Tonks followed her gaze. “Setting up for the fireworks, I think. Best part of the night, aren’t they Severus?”

Snape had finally come within earshot. He nodded in greeting to Lupin and addressed Tonks’ question. “It is certainly loud. The full moon will no doubt impact on the display as well.”

“The what?” Lupin asked, in alarm. Snape regarded her curiously. 

“It is the full moon tonight,” Snape said. 

“The full moon,” Lupin repeated quietly. “I hadn’t been keeping track.”

“No reason you should have, is there?” Tonks replied, somewhat bemused by the reaction the news was having.

“No, no…my brother…” Lupin stood up abruptly. “My brother is coming to visit and I had completely forgotten. If you’ll excuse me…” She tried to rush off but Tonks caught at her arm. 

“But you’ll be back, won’t you? I’d really like to meet your brother.”

Lupin gently extricated herself from Tonks’ grip. “Perhaps.” And then she was hurrying away, running through the startled crowd as Snape and Tonks watched her go, standing side by side. 

“You told her?” Snape asked. Tonks nodded. “And how did she take it?”

“Surprisingly well. Or at least I thought she did.” He turned to Snape. “And Operation Malfoy?”

“The wheels are set in motion.”

Meanwhile, though Lupin ran as quickly as she could, she knew she would never make it home so instead she darted into a wooded area and began removing all her clothes. She prayed no one would come to investigate. Then, she dropped to all fours.


	7. Chapter 7

Snape and Tonks were standing at the back of the crowd, talking in hushed tones as they watched the fireworks. They were interrupted by the approach of a handsome man with dark brown hair who was dressed in clothes he looked like he’d picked up from the Charity Stall. 

“Mr Snape. Mr Tonks.”

“Do we know you?” Snape asked, annoyed at being interrupted. 

“I’m John. Lupin’s brother.”

“I thought you looked familiar,” Tonks said. “You two really look alike.” He moved forward and shook his hand. 

“Yes,” John replied with a wan smile, “we get that a lot.”

“And where is Lupin?” Snape asked, scanning the crowd.

“She’s gone home. She wasn’t feeling terribly well. But she asked me to explain to you…She was very keen I return.”

Tonks grinned. “Well, it’s lovely to meet you.” She elbowed Snape in the side. “And Snape has a few things he’d like to discuss with you, anyway.”

“He does?” both men asked. Snape exchanged a rare smile with John before he realised what he was doing and turned to scowl at Tonks. 

“I think it would be better,” Tonks said, emphasising each word, “if I stay here.” 

Snape knew there was no point arguing. Worse still he knew that Tonks was right. This would be a delicate enough topic to broach to Lupin, perhaps a man to man approach would ease the way. 

“We can walk and talk?” Snape suggested. 

John, seemingly amused, agreed at once and they pulled away from the crowed, leaving Tonks to admire the firework display. 

The two men walked on in silence for some minutes. John seemed perfectly content to wait for Snape to begin while Snape found himself running through all the possible outcomes of the conversation until his head began to throb with it. Finally, he decided the blunt approach was best. 

“I know that Malfoy has been blackmailing your sister.”

John stopped and immediately Snape thought he’d made a terrible mistake. 

“How did you – you overheard them? Didn’t you?” John looked down at the ground in frustration. “And now you want a cut?”

“Absolutely not!” Snape was adamant in his denial and John looked up in surprise. “Malfoy is no friend of mine and your sister…is important…to Tonks”.

John stepped closer to Snape, who didn’t move away. “So what -?”

“I had long suspected that Malfoy’s income was generated from illegal means. After he visited your sister I followed him. He was using a known criminal as a carrier. I was able to ascertain that this was a regular arrangement and that your sister was not the only person in the village he was blackmailing. I have passed on all the information to my lawyer, who assures me that Malfoy will be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban”.

John gasped. “And you did all for this for me? And my sister?” Snape opened his mouth to reply but John was already pulling him into a searing kiss. Snape hesitated for a fraction of a second before giving in to the immediate attraction. He couldn’t understand how he could feel exactly the same about the brother as the sister, but all he wanted right now was more. More kissing, more skin, more touching. 

John cried out as Snape pushed him up against the nearest tree, not caring who might still be around to see them. 

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Snape growled. 

“Don’t you dare,” John groaned in turn. His head fell back as Snape began lapping at his neck, dextrous fingers unbuttoning John’s shirt. John’s arms went around Snape’s waist and pulled him closer, their erections pressing against each other. 

“Yes,” Snape groaned. “Need – “ He was almost insensible with lust as he breathed in John’s scent. He smelled so much like his sister that it felt like she was here too.

John shifted slightly and cried out in pain as a branch dug into his back. 

“Are you all right?” Snape asked breathing hard. John nodded, just as affected. 

“My bed would be better though.”

Snape sighed. “I’m not sure I can last that long.”

John grinned and pulled him into a kiss. “Yes, I think you will.” Then he took hold of Snape’s hands and practically dragged him through the village until he got home. 

They went up the stairs two at a time, pulling at their own and each other’s clothes as they did so. As John moved towards the main bedroom Snape stopped him.

“Won’t your sister be sleeping in there?”

“Oh yes, sorry, um…I’m in the spare room.” He showed a curious Snape the way but before Snape could ask any awkward questions John was pushing him onto the bed.

“Do you? Have you..?” Snape asked, distracted by the cold air hitting his erection as John pulled his trousers off completely.

“I do. I’ll be right back.” John disappeared out the door, gifting Snape with the perfect view of his bare arse, and then he returned just as quickly, everything they would need in his hands. 

“Come here,” Snape commanded and John shivered in anticipation. Then he found himself flat on his back, Snape having flipped him over with a surprising show of force.

“Oh, Merlin,” John gasped, as Snape settled between his legs and began to coat himself with lube. 

“I don’t normally…” Snape paused, then began pushing one and then another finger inside of John’s eager body. “There’s normally more of a build up but I. I feel like I know you already.” Three fingers then a fourth disappeared and John wiggled, wanting even more. 

“I feel the same,” he gasped as Snape withdrew his fingers and lined up his aching cock at Lupin’s well-stretched entrance. He raised his hand to stroke Snape’s face and as they kissed, Snape pushed inside. 

“Oh, oh, that, yes!” John groaned. And then Snape started to move and nothing mattered except the slide of flesh and the perfect moment that sent them both over the edge. 

* * * *

The sunlight filtered through the room and into Snape’s eyes, but he was fairly sure that wasn’t what had woken him. He strained his ears and sat up. John was no longer in the bed next to him. And then he heard it again – a soft whimpering that seemed to be coming from behind a doorway on the left. 

He pulled the duvet around himself and padded to the room. “John?” he called. “John, are you all right?”

“Please, please, go away,” a voice responded, but to Snape’s surprise, it didn’t belong to John. 

“Lupin? Is that you? Are you all right?”

“Please, just leave me be.”

Snape considered doing just that and going off to find John, but some sense that he needed to know what was going on, stopped him. Instead he pushed open the door, which had not been locked. 

Inside he found Lupin hunched on the floor, completely naked. He walked over and put the duvet around her. 

“Lupin, I think it is time you told me exactly what is going on.”

Lupin wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. “Wouldn’t you rather talk to John?” She stared down at the floor. 

And suddenly everything clicked into place. Snape took Lupin’s face gently in his hand and turned her so she was looking straight at him. “Are you a Metamorphmagus? Like Tonks?”

“No,” Lupin gasped between sobs. “I don’t know what I am.” Snape waited patiently. “It runs in my family. But I don’t know if there’s a name for it. Most of the time this is me.” She pulled her head away from Snape’s hand and motioned down at her body. “But sometimes…”

“At the full moon?”

“Yes. I change.”

Snape nodded. “John is not your brother, is he?”

“He’s me.” She began to stand. “Or I’m him. I’m sorry, you must hate me. I didn’t mean for us to…I just wanted to see how you would react to me and then when you told me what you had done for me. No one has ever gone out of their way to help me before, not like that, not even my family. And then you, it just felt, right.” She slipped passed Snape before he could stop her and started heading towards her bedroom. 

Snape stood where he was, considering. There were a lot of responses he could make, but only one of them his conscience would allow him to make. 

“Lupin!” He called after her, and the tone of his voice made her stop and turn around straight away. 

Snape certainly made an incongruous site on her landing – naked and dishevelled. 

“It wasn’t just John I was attracted to. Not his outward body, anyway.”

Lupin stared. And blushed as Snape's cock twitched. “You didn’t just…”

“Oh, Lupin,” Snape sighed, coming closer to her. He had seen Tonks through such doubts about himself, he was certain he could do the same for Lupin. That he wanted to do the same for Lupin. “It has never been the outside that matters. It’s always been you.” He touched his hand to Lupin’s neck and Lupin let the duvet fall from around her shoulders and stepped closer to Snape. 

“You really mean that?” she asked. Snape’s response was to trail his fingers down Lupin’s back and then up her side, moving over to cup her breasts. 

“I do.”


End file.
